Imagination Brought to Life: Twilight One-Shots
by VioletVolturi
Summary: This is a place where a series of one-shots and some two or three-shots are going to be, all most likely revolved around the Volturi and are just a bunch of things I took a few minutes to write and thought I'd share. RATED T, POSSIBLE SUGGESITIVE SEXUAL THEMES, VIEWER DISGRESTION IS ADIVSED! (Don't you just love doing that?)
1. Castle Arrangements (1)

"Uncle Caius!" I called angerly into the throne room. "What is it now?" He answered annoyed. "Chelsea stole my dagger!" I yelled, my hands clenching into fists. "And what am I suppose to do about it?" He asked closing the book he was reading and straightend up to look at me.

"Tell her to give it back! It was not her's to take!" I growled crossing my arms. "No, it is your problem, not mine." He said and resumed reading his book. "Ugh!" I exclaimed and marched out of the throne room and to the library and saw my other uncle, Aro. "Uncle Aro!" I exclaimed, he looked up at me with a joyful smile as usual. "Chelsea has my dagger!" I yelled in much the sam fashion as before.

"Why fight over it? Can't you just share." He said, no concern for my dagger what-so-ever, I glared and turned around marching from that room and up the stairs, down the hall, past some doors, to Chelsea's room.

"Give it back!" I snarled angerly and swung open her door with one hard kick, she looked up from her bed with a cool expression, my dagger between her fingers. "Why should I?" She asked looking back down at it.

"Because. IT. IS. MINE!" I snarled ready to run over there and rip her face off. "No." She said in a calm tone of voice and smirked at me, by this point I was ready to pounce when Cauis appeared in the door way with an angry deathly glare. "Keep it down!" He growled at the both of us.

"But she has my dagger!" I whined pointing at the culprit. "Then she can keep it, get another." He said crossing his arms. "But that one is special!" I whined again, my mother had given me the dagger shortly before she died, it was a beautiful stainless gold dagger with ruby and emerald stones on the handle and a lions head on the blade.

"Get over it." He said then stalked off and back to the throne room I was guessing, I sighed and went to go talk to my father, surely he would back me up!

I ran up and into the hallways and found him in one of the sitting rooms with Cauis and Aro there as well, Cauis was reading his book still looking annoyed, and Aro was talking with one of the guards about something.

"Father!" I yelled, Cauis immediately looked up with a glare at my reappearance. "Chelsea has my dagger! She wont give it back!" I cried to him desperate that he would understand. "Father!" I exclaimed when all he did was look out the window with a bored expression.

He turned his head slightly towards me, then back to the window. "Fine, I will get it myself! You never care about anything concerning me!" I said angerly and slightly hurt and stomped from the room boiling with anger. "What's your problem?" Alec asked as he and Jane passed me. "Chelsea has my dagger!" I said and left the room without so much as looking at them.


	2. Castle Arrangment's (2)

I finaly gave up trying to get my dagger _for_ today, the fight still wasn't won. Sulpicia told me earlier to wear my best dress for the feast tonight for the Romanian king and some knights who were coming to settle a peace arrangment, ever since years ago when the Volterra kingdom, also known as Volturi, took the romanians land by raiding their castle and taking it as their own.

They got a new kingdom and had been at war with us ever since, many have died, so I am glad both the kingdoms are coming to peace, the agreement was that the Romanian's took 25% of our kingdom since it was bigger then their own, though we were allowed to come into their's now if we like, though I doubted any of us would be brave enough.

Take 700 pounds and the king were to marry one of the daughter's of someone here in the castle to keep us and them both from breaking the treaty and attack again, so either Jane, my cousin and Aro's daughter, one of the other nobles or high blooded daughter's were to be wed to him.

So, either, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, or one of the other girls, whose names I can't remember... And that also put me on the list, but I highly doubted the king would be interested in marrying me, and hopefully I'd be free of having to wed him, the things some of the others said about him, how cruel and ruthless he was, he was powerful and strong, I shudder to think of whoever might be stuck as his bride...

"Come on, you need to get into your dress!" Heidi scolded me and crossed her arms, she was wearing a beautiful curve-hugging yellow dress with white trim, a corset style in the back, it was coated and littered in glowing yellow gems that and was tight around her shoulders and breasts, then loosend yet was still tight all the way down to her feet which adorned a beautiful pair of white high heeled shoes coated in diaminds much like her dress.

"What's the point? We all know he'll most likely pick you." I said with a hint of irony in my voice. "Just put your dress on will you!" She exclaimed, obviously unamused by my statement.

I just rolled my eyes and took the dress, quickly skipping behind the dressing curtain and stripped from my other dress, letting that pool by my feet while I slipped the other over my head and emerged from behind the curtain.

"Beautiful!" She said clearly pleased by her choice in dress. "Yeah, yeah..." I said annoyed as she came around and tied the corset strings in the back pulling them tight, I just exhaled overly loudly. "Can't breath." I gasped overly dramatic.

"You'll live." She said and finished tieing me up, she handed me a pair of heels and put a necklace around my neck along with some earrings.

I looked in the mirror, I wore a blood red dress that reached my feet, it had crystal diaminds on the waist, it had black lace on the long sleeve ends and around the neck that curved down just above my breasts as to not show anything, the style was tight around the shoulders, chest and upper waist, then flowed out below that and to my feet, that adorned a pair of ruby red heels with one large diamind on each middle.

I was also wearing a long gold diamind ringed chain with a beautiful heart pendant with angel looking wings on each side of the heart, the ruby in the middle was a beautiful ruby, the earrings were dangling drip looking earrings that were ruby's as well.

She let my auburn hair flow in ringlets on my shoulders, placing a gold crown covered in three rubys upon my head, then did my makeup, which only consisted for me of dark red lips and dark black around my eyes and the last thing, I took my white cloak with red trim from the side of my bed and hooked it around my neck, unlike the other's I prefered a white cloak.

Also it was a very different contrast with my dark clothing and such, she smiled widely at her work then nodded at me. "Don't mess anything up, I'm going to go see if Jane or Chelsea needs any help." She said and left the room, I sighed and sat on the edge of my large bed awaiting the dreaded moment when I would be called to the gates along with the rest of my family to greet the enemy.


	3. Don't Forget me (1)

A gruesome fight that had happened many years ago caused Alec to have long term memory lose, how is that? There was a vampire among that army, she could pick one vampire to use her gift on, only one, and it was permanent until the curse as some call it, was broken, by something or something that would break the cycle.

Every morning as the clock stuck 12, Alec would lose all memory of the day before, his mind set is some normal day in the castle, that day he had off and had no duties, nothing to do and there were no events that had happened that were different.

He had one low guard who had acted as his servant for that day, and on the _real _day he had grown rather found of this vampire girl, everyone had thought he loved her, but after this curse had affected him, later that vampire whose name was Analease, she got killed by a new born who was in the forest near Italy.

And everyday when Alec's day had been erased from his memory and every day after that, each day he had acted so strange, noticed things that weren't there and things that were off, and he always acted so confused and paranoid and Jane would not stand for her brother to have to deal with these changes.

So now, every day they have a vampire go to his room where he is every sunrise and act as this girl did, treat him the same, talk to him the same, almost say the _exact _same words as she did, since everyone could hear everything going on, being vampires and all.

Now as each of these vampires either, die, leave, or get a mate and be busy with him, they are running short on replacements for Alec's vampire, Analease had, had long black hair, she was tall and three years physically older then he was, she had a slender figure and was Russian.

So to get a vampire _almost _looking as she did was hard. Also, every time they got a new guard they had to have the same guards _every day _act as though they were new, so he wouldn't notice.

I'm sure you can see how hard this would be! Having to find a vampire everyday that looked as she had, have her act like she did, it is extremely hard, so, this is what has happened thus far, now to the present, where the _real _story begins, shall we?

**Though only if you'd like me to continue, this is, as the other's before this, just a story I got in my head and wrote out, if you'd like to see more of any of these random story's I write, just review and tell me so. Nobody enjoys silent readers, now do we? Thank you.**


	4. Castle Arrangements (3)

"Time to go to the gates." I heard someone shout through my door, I sighed heavily and slowly stood up and walked to the door, my heels clicking on the marble flooring.

I opened the door and stepped out taking a large breath before walking down the hall and through a few doorways and down the stairs to the large doors of the castle, the guards there opened the doors for me as I gave a nod in thanks.

Jane and Alec met up with me seconds before I walked out the doors and both gave a polite smile and walked with me to the gates where most everyone was waiting, I heard the loud thumping of my heart as I neared the gates where two horses and carrige, along with other horses stood with there riders high in the saddles.

My first thought was which one was the king? Was it the guy standing to the right of the carrige with the chestnut stallion? No, couldn't be, the guy with the shaggy beard? Nah, the guy with the large handlebar mustache? No... It was so hard to tell, and we wern't even there yet, so that didn't help.

Once we neared them enough to see everyone that had gathered, Jane and Alec went to stand beside Aro, while I went to stand, beside, or more like slightly behind my father, try to hide the best I could.

I peeked under my father's arm from where I stood and saw who I assumed to be the king, he wasn't what I expected, he stood taller then me, I was 5'5, he looked around 5'9, 5'10, somewhere around there.

He had ashy blond air, almost completely white, which was really odd considering the fact that he didn't look that old at all, probably around early, or mid-20's, his skin was extremely pale, giving him a extremely albino look along with his hair.

I looked to his right and saw a shorter man, looking older then him, with short dark brown hair and his skin, wasn't _as _pale, it had a slightly olive tone, but it was still quite pale for the color.

There were many guards around them and the carriages, I found my eyes drawn to a beautiful stallion that was completely midnight black and had a black saddle and bridle, but had a blood red blanket much like my dresses color, I also noticed the saddle, now looking closer had red parts on it on some straps, the bridle was the same.

I looked away from the beautiful stallion and saw that their capes they wore had a symbol on them, I didn't recognize it to be anything I had seen before, it must be their kingdom crest, much like ours, the one I had on both my cloak and as a necklace.

Then I glanced back at who I still assumed to be, the king, he turned his head ever so slightly in me and my fathers direction, then his eyes, that I saw to be a vivid midnight blue, looked right at me.


End file.
